Ventanal
by Will-Milagros
Summary: ¿Nunca has caminado desnuda por tu casa? –¡Claro que no! –¿Y por qué te alarmas? es de lo más normal–Es que… tengo ventanales –pues ¡Con más razón! tal vez así puedas acercarte a Jellal –Oh, él es tan gay.../ Jellal escondió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, acariciándole la piel con la nariz. Suspiro y beso su cuello–vine a demostrar que no soy gay, Erza.


_Disclaimer aplicado_

_Historia original de O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

**.**

**.**

**Ventanal**

**.**

**.**

Recostada en la tina de su baño, llena de espuma a su alrededor, con sales y aceites por el cuerpo y música relajante, Erza Scarlet podía cerrar los ojos y decir que estaba en el paraíso.

¡Como amaba sus días libres!

Hacía ya varias semanas que no disfrutaba tanto un merecido tiempo para sí misma. A decir verdad, desde hacía un mes, cuando se reunió con sus amigas.

Lucy, Levy y Erza eran amigas de toda la vida, que por razones inevitables una vez que salieron de secundaria se alejaron siguiendo sus propios sueños. Aunque ahora, ya en su adultez, planeaban reunirse al menos una vez por mes para ponerse al día.

La familia de Levy había abierto una nueva librería McGarden en Yokohama, por lo cual tuvieron que mudarse. Levy tuvo que seguir la carrera de Letras e idioma en la universidad de Yokohama.

Lucy estudiaba Finanzas y Empresas en una prestigiosa universidad de Tokyo, pero no fue decisión de ella sino de su padre. Lucy era una chica decidida y carismática, y a pesar de su valentía, sentía un profundo terror por su padre. Después de largas charlas con sus amigas, se armó de valor y enfrentó a su padre para hacerle saber que esa carrera no le gustaba. Su padre casi sufre un infarto cuando se enteró que ella quería ser maestra de jardín de infancias.

La disputa se mantuvo en que siguiera estudiando finanzas para que algún día se encargara de la empresa de la familia. Cuando Lucy ya estaba bajando la cabeza para aceptar la decisión de su padre, Loke, su primo, salió en su defensa.

Fue una disputa bastante ortodoxa, hasta que el padre de Lucy insulto a la madre de Loke. Siendo él demasiado sensible respecto a su madre, Loke no dudo en negarle y levantarle la voz por primera vez. Perdió su respeto en el proceso.

Todo termino con Lucy y Loke repudiados.

Gracias a los ahorros que la madre de Loke había dejado antes de morir, Loke pudo comprar un modesto departamento en la ciudad de Tokyo. Lucy estudio para convertirse en maestra de los más pequeños y Loke se dedicó a estudiar una carrera de Derecho.

"_De ahora en adelante, yo la cuidare Lucy-sama" _A pesar de todo, Loke la respetaba y la quería.

"_Arigato Loke" _le había respondido Lucy con una amplia sonrisa. Habían establecido un nuevo vínculo de confianza bastante fuerte.

Como Lucy y Levy, Erza también se había dedicado a seguir su propio rumbo. Gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones y su amplia lista de actividades extracurriculares en la secundaria, se ganó una beca para una de las universidades de ciencias jurídicas y políticas más famosas de todo Japón. Vivía en Tokyo al igual que Lucy, pero sus horarios diferían tanto que no se podían ver. Solamente sobrevivían una vez al mes.

Y ese era un acuerdo sagrado para las tres.

Habían hablado gran parte de la noche, poniéndose al día de los eventos del trabajo. A Levy le había salido una oferta de trabajo en una editorial muy reconocida por sus excelentes obras publicadas, habiendo conocido en el proceso sin recordar muy bien cómo, a un músico llamado Gaajel Redfox, que según ella era un vago, pero que poco después decidieron compartir el alquiler de un apartamento. Lucy había encontrado su preciado trabajo como maestra de kínder en un instituto inglés. Le gustaba mucho su trabajo, y se había hecho amiga/conocida de un pelirosa que comía en una feria de _todo lo que puedas comer_ de un restaurante cercano. A Lucy le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de él, aunque aún no se habían presentado formalmente.

Erza por su parte, estaba ejerciendo en un bufete de abogados como asistente del prestigioso Makarov Dreyar en la firma Fairy Tail. El horario era una locura, estudiaba durante la mañana y trabajaba durante la tarde y gran parte de la noche. Muchas veces se quedaba hasta la madrugada resolviendo casos en la oficina, su tutor era el gran Titán de las cortes, un abogado muy respetado que resultó ser uno de sus profesores de la universidad. Le tenía mucho cariño a su profesor, tenían muchas cosas en común y ella lo veía como el padre que nunca tuvo.

De eso habían hablado toda la noche, hasta que llego el sake y después de cuatro sorbos, Lucy se puso atrevida.

–_¿Nunca has caminado desnuda por tu casa?_

"_Lucy pervertida"_ pensó Erza. Levy tomo un sorbo de sake ocultando su rostro.

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó Erza.

–¿Y por qué te alarmas? –Preguntó Lucy restándole importancia –es de lo más normal.

–Es que… tengo ventanales –siguió Erza.

–pues ¡Con más razón! –saltó Lucy, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Erza –sabemos que Levy no puede hacerlo porque vive con su err **amigo**, aunque con ese amigo Levy… Sinceramente a mí no me molestaría –Lucy le guiñó el ojo a Levy que se ruborizó –pero, tal vez así puedas acercarte a Jellal ¿cómo van las cosas?

Las cosas con Jellal eran una nebulosa. Eran vecinos de edificio, vivían en el mismo piso y sus ventanales daban exactamente de frente, pudiendo verse todas las mañanas.

Lo había visto la primera mañana que se había mudado, tan concentrada estaba en desempacar que no prestaba atención a nada más que en su departamento y en cómo iba a ordenar sus cosas. Fue cerca del final del día, cuando finalmente había terminado de guardar sus libros de derecho y novelas eróticas en su biblioteca, que decidió abrir las ventanas.

Allí se quedó estática cuando vio a un pelirosa hiperactivo saludarla. Educadamente devolvió el saludo. Después vio como el rubio miraba a su izquierda y llamaba a gritos a alguien. Erza se quedó sin aire cuando lo vio.

El joven más apuesto que alguna vez haya visto. Hermosamente alto, de desordenados y lisos cabellos azules, ojos verdes y bellos. Era un ángel caído del cielo.

Erza hizo todo en su poder para no babear pero estaba segura que tenía una cara de estúpida. Sus ojos se encontraron un par de segundos, de una manera intensa y profunda. Bajo la mirada para observar cómo iba vestida con su pijama, era un desastre.

Tardo cinco segundos en recuperar la postura y levantar la mirada con coraje, pero él ya no estaba y Erza pudo ver como el pelirosa llamaba a su amigo algo enojado. Suspiro y se despidió del muchacho para ir a bañarse. Esa noche tenía que ir a resolver unos papeles en la firma.

Había hablado con el pelirosa y se había enterado que se llamaba Natsu, y el de cabellos azules no era más que Jellal Fernández, dueño de Fernández Corp. Natsu era tal cual como pensó. Hiperactivo elevado a la décima potencia. Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa y era alguien en quien se podía confiar, además era lento para ciertas cosas, pero su estupidez era adorable.

Jellal era exactamente lo contrario, tenía una inteligencia fría e incalculable, ideal para el presidente de una compañía. Su mirada era profunda y escrutadora, estaba segura que con esos ojos conseguía todo lo que quería. Cualquier mujer se derretiría bajo su encanto. Tenía la personalidad de un chico serio, vestido de traje y con gran ego y autoestima. Era seguro de sí mismo y no le temía a nada. Era una persona que si estabas junto a él, te sentirías a salvo. Él no permitiría que te pasara nada.

Muchas veces ellos pasaban cerca del bufete, Natsu siempre le hablaba y le sacaba un par de risas, haciéndola olvidar el cansancio. Era fácil de querer, sin embargo, Jellal era arena de otro costal…

No sabía porque le costaba mucho hablar con él. O sea, ella le hablaba, le preguntaba sobre el trabajo, de lo que hizo en el día o sino habla un poco sobre el suyo. Sobre su trabajo, sobre Makarov y Laxus, entre otras cosas. Pero él siempre contestaba con monosílabos o cortaba la conversación. A veces creía que la evitaba. Y a veces podía jurar que él huía de ella.

–Es gay –le había respondido a sus amigas aquella noche.

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron enormemente, Levy se tapó la boca con un leve rubor en las mejillas y Lucy escupió un poco de Sake y dejo el vaso con un sonoro "TAP".

–¿¡Qué!? –logró articular fuera de la sorpresa.

–Es gay –repitió Erza tomando un largo y lastimero trago de sake.

–Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué? –gritó Lucy.

Erza la miro con cara de pocos amigos "_¿De verdad quieres que te explique cuando una persona es gay?"._

–Uh. Si, cierto. Perdón –se avergonzó Lucy.

–¿Cómo lo sabes, Erza? –pregunto calmadamente Levy aun con un rubor en las mejillas, y estaba segura que no era el alcohol.

–Se lo pregunte –respondió mientras juagaba con el borde del vaso algo triste.

–¿Y te dijo que si? –preguntó Lucy bastante sorprendida.

–Bueno… no exactamente.

Había pasado no hace mucho. Erza había salido del bufete cerca de la madrugada por un caso exponencialmente complicado. Eran eso de las 3 am, estaba oscuro y ella caminaba hacia la parada del autobús. Era viernes y habían muchos jóvenes que habían salido a festejar, realmente no le emocionaba mucho andar con su traje de oficina a esas horas de la madrugada, con sus exuberantes curvar, a esa hora pudiese dar un mensaje confuso. Llego a la parada y notó un grupo de jovenzuelos que la miraban de una manera muy vulgar. Se removió en su sitio algo incomoda, repasando mentalmente como desmayarlos sin necesitar mucho esfuerzo.

Encima, no había nade más esperando el autobús y obviamente, este no daba ni señales de aparecer. Un auto negro aparco delante de ella, y el corazón de Erza comenzó a latir fuertemente.

¿La iban a secuestrar? Suspiro con alivio cuando vio el auto bajo la ventanilla y observo el calmado rostro de Jellal.

–Sube.

Agradecida y sonriendo entro al auto.

–Gracias, Jellal.

Había días en los que salía muy tarde del bufete y coincidía con la salida del trabajo de Jellal.

_Una dulce__** coincidencia.**_

Cuando Erza subió al auto no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Jellal manejaba una BMW negra, vestía un traje negro, tenía los asientos de cuero negro y ella estaba vestida de falda y jersey amarillos y además tenía cabellos escarlata.

Más contraste imposible.

Suspiro relajando cada uno de sus músculos, esa noche había sido especialmente agotadora y estaba esperando ansiosa a su día libre para poder salir con las chicas y hablar.

Erza comenzó a hablarle a Jellal sobre su día, sobre las peleas de Makarov y Laxus, sobre un pobre hombre que había sido estafado, sobre unos chismes entre secretarias, sobre su universidad, un poco sobre Natsu y algo sobre dulce de leche y pasteles de fresa.

–¿Y cómo estuvo tu día Jellal? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

Jellal desvió su mirada de la calle para verla directamente a los ojos, se quedó unos segundos observándola, y desvió la mirada de nuevo al camino cuando sus ojos marrones le miraron con curiosidad. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica por su columna haciéndolo tensar.

–Estoy cansado y tú hablas mucho –fue lo único que dijo.

Erza contuvo el aliento, sus ojos se agrandaron y sintió una opresión en el pecho. No tardó mucho en recuperarse.

–Lo siento –dijo en un tono bajo, mirándolo levemente para luego concentrar su mirada en la ventana en completo silencio.

El resto del trayecto es sumieron en el silencio. Erza no hablaba y Jellal nunca hablo. En ese momento, Erza pensaba que hubiese sido mejor tomar el colectivo, o en su defecto que Natsu les estuviese acompañando. Se entristeció mentalmente, obviamente Jellal no disfrutaba de su compañía.

A decir verdad –comenzó a pensar nuevamente –había escuchado muy pocas veces a Jellal, a veces ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Estaba segura de que si Natsu no la fuese señalado la primera vez que la vieron en la parada del bus de noche, seguramente Jellal no se hubiese molestado en llevarla ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro.

Además, pasaba mucho tiempo con Natsu y solamente estando con él conseguía escucharle hablar más. Discutían mucho, pero por lo menos escuchaba de Jellal algo más que monosílabos y su mirada inexpresiva cambiaba, aunque fuese a una de enojo. Era claro que la compañía de Natsu a Jellal no le molestaba, era obvio, eran amigos desde el colegio, se conocían muy bien. O al menos eso pensaba ella. O tal vez…

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que llegaron a su destino y el automóvil se apagó en el estacionamiento.

–¡Erza! –llamo por segunda vez Jellal con la ceja levantada luego que la eludida no la escuchara la primera vez. Disparada de sus pensamientos, Erza volvió toda su atención a Jellal. Genial, lo había molestado.

–Lo siento, estaba… pensando.

–Está bien –respondió mientras abría la puerta y salía del auto. Ella lo imito.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el final del garaje, en esa bifurcación Jellal cruzaba a la izquierda y ella a la derecha, pero Jellal no hizo amago de despedirse. Fue allí cuando los pensamientos de Erza volvieron a dispararse.

Además de que nunca lo había visto con ninguna chica y Natsu trabajaba con él. Salían los viernes cada tanto con un grupo de viejos amigos, recordaba una vez que Natsu le había insistido hasta el cansancio durante todo un viaje para que vaya, y a regañadientes el acepto, pero ella sabía que si él no quería no iba a ir. Además una vez había escuchado hablar algo sobre la manipulación de un tal Zeref, hasta que Jellal golpeo a Natsu.

Oh, era tan gay.

–Jellal… –llamó antes de que él se fuera, él se detuvo y la miro. Ella se sonrojo violentamente, pero mantuvo la mirada con coraje, sin notarlo, algo brillo en los ojos verdes del muchacho –Yo quería pedirte disculpas por todo, entiendo perfectamente la situación y está bien, no te juzgo, no hay nada malo, está todo bien, lamento haberme insinuado alguna vez, es decir, tengo amigos, más bien conocidos y los apoyo, realmente los apoyo y lamento haberme confundido, aunque creo que entre ustedes se apoyan más –suspiró –lo que quiero decir es que lo siento mucho y no te molestare más.

–¿Erza, de qué demonios estás hablando? –que Jellal estuviese maldiciendo no era una buena señal.

–Bueno, es que nunca te he visto con ninguna chica, es demasiado obvio que no disfrutas de mi compañía ni la de otras mujeres, pero si la de algunos chicos, especialmente la de Natsu, lo que quiero decir es que, bueno… eres gay…

Luego de desviar por un segundo la mirada, volvió a chocar su mirada con los ojos del peliazul. Intensos y profundos ojos verdes llenos de ira con el ceño fruncido, luego de un par de segundos se tornaron indiferentes, casi con desprecio, aun así pudo notar sus puños blancos por la presión.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra dio la vuelta y se fue.

_Las chicas la miraron con la boca abierta._

–Hace una semana que no lo veo y tiene las cortinas cerradas. Natsu apareció al día siguiente negándome que fueran gays él ni Jellal, aunque no puso mucho énfasis en Jellal, así que debo suponer que él si lo es… ¿Por qué tendría las cortinas cerradas si no? Natsu dijo que era todo lo contrario, que él se sentía atraído por mí, pero para mí que lo dijo solamente por hacerme sentir mejor. Si él gustase de mí, hubiese intentando algo… o eso creo –dijo con los ojos vidriosos –de todos modos ya lo perdí, y a todos los demás, seré la vieja de los gatos gracias a mi ausente femineidad.

–No digas eso, Erza –dijo Lucy abrazándola –los más lindos son los que caen en ese mundo.

–Te presentaré a Simón, la última vez que te vio dijo que le pareciste linda –sonrió Levy recordándoles aun primo que la visitaba esporádicamente.

–Gracias Levy, pero sinceramente, quiero estar sola.

–¡Ni de bromas! –Salto Lucy levantándose –Lo que necesitas es más sake y un micrófono ¡Vamos al Karaoke!

En si fue una noche realmente divertida, estaba segura que todos en la cuadra habían escuchado los gritos de Lucy borracha y su propia risa, Levy había sido la única lo suficientemente consciente para no emborracharse. Más allá de eso, no recordaba como hizo para subir a su habitación y tirarse en la cama. Se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas y en consecuencia se había despertado a las 8 am con una luz brillante que la mataba.

Uy que dolor de cabeza.

Salió de la bañera suspirando, se envolvió con la toalla y se la ajusto sobre sus enormes senos. Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia su habitación, estaba por vestirse cuando recordó las palabras de Lucy.

_¿Nunca has caminado desnuda por tu casa?_

Miro su toalla…

Pensándolo bien…

Pero si alguien la ve…

_Es de lo más normal._

Al diablo ¿Qué podía perder? Miro los ventanales ¿Debería cerrar las cortinas? Daba igual, Jellal estaba enojado con ella, y además, las cortinas de él estaban cerradas y no se habían abierto desde aquella noche. Seguramente a ésta hora estaría trabajando, de todos modos.

_¿Cómo van las cosas?_

En última instancia, a Jellal no le interesaba ella, estaba bien sin ella, y si la veía, de todos modos era gay. Para él tener las cortinas cerradas era lo mismo que tenerlas abiertas. Un poco deprimida con ese pensamiento desamarro la toalla y fue a colgarla en el baño.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_

Miro a su alrededor, era un desorden poco propio de ella. Aprovecharía su mañana libre para limpiar antes de ir a la oficina. Sonrió y fue a hacer la cama y arreglar la ropa.

Jellal no arruinaría su día.

Salió de su habitación para ordenar la sala, acomodo los libros que había estado leyendo la mañana anterior colocando una sonrisa pícara en el proceso, luego limpio la tierra de los muebles. Miro la hora y se dio cuenta que eran las 9am, la hora perfecta para desayunar.

Coloco la cafetera y dejo que el agua se calentara, puso el pan en el tostador y abrió la heladera para sacar el queso crema y el dulce de leche (regalo de Lucy de su viaje a Argentina). Tembló cuando cerró la heladera, estaba fría.

"_Claro que está fría, estás desnuda Scarlet"._

Colocó los frascos sobre la mesada, al mismo tiempo que preparaba una bonita canasta de madera para poner las tostadas y se recostó sobre la mesada de la cocina, siguió comiendo aun cuando se le acabo el café, luego se le acabaron las tostadas. Sinceramente, quería seguir comiendo dulce de leche. Miro de manera deseosa el embace y, de una manera traviesa –y quizás con una sensualidad no intencionada –tomo un poco de dulce de leche con el dedo y paso su lengua por su dedo "Mmmmmh, riquísimo".

Pasados unos minutos, se lo había comido todo sin darse cuenta.

_Toc-Toc_

"_¿Uh?"_ aun con el dedo en la boca miro la hora ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano?

_Toc-Toc _

"_¡Que insistente!"_ Erza frunció el ceño.

–¡Un momento! –grito apurando el paso hacia su habitación, tomo la bata y se la amarro a la cintura y se apresuró a la entrada.

**TOC-TOC**

–¡Dije que en un momento! –Erza se paró en el espejo frente a la entrada para arreglar su cabello, estaba presentable –¿Si? –Pregunto abriendo la puerta –¿Jellal?

En la puerta de su apartamento no estaba otro que Jellal Fernández con una mirada tan seria y profunda que la asusto un poco. Tenía la respiración acelerada, algo agitada como si hubiese corrido un maratón o algo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa de lino con los tres primeros botones abiertos. Se veía realmente bien.

–¿Pasa algo Jellal? –pregunto preocupada, tal vez Natsu tuvo un accidente y –pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el joven Fernández avanzo cerrando la puerta tras de sí haciéndola retroceder unos pasos. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices chocaban –¿Jellal…? –tanta proximidad la estaba poniendo nerviosa y estaba seguro que su sonrojo superaba el color de su cabello, a eso sumándole el creciente calor que sentía en su pelvis.

Jellal corrió su cara y se movió hasta su oreja, respiro y suspiro, causándole escalofríos a Erza.

–Deberías cerrar las ventas, alguien podría verte, preciosa –Erza se sonrojo aún más al escucharlo decir su nombre.

–¡Oh! Tu… entonces… y yo –¡Umm!

Jellal cortó sus palabras incoherentes con sus labios. Fue salvaje y apasionado, apresurado y rápido. Erza creyó desmayarse cuando la lengua de Jellal luchaba desesperadamente por encontrar la suya. Y sintió sus piernas débiles cuando sintió su mano derecha acariciarle la espalda hasta llegar a sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que su otro mano aprisionaba una de sus nalgas _"Oh, que buenas manos"._

Era necesitado, lo sentía en cada toque, con cada movimiento, podía sentir el calor entre los dos, y como el beso transmitía desesperación y urgencia, como si lo hubiese deseado desde antes. _"por favor, que esto no quede solo así"._

Así como empezó, terminó. Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, Erza podía oler su colonia. Estaba mareada por la excitación, no entendía nada y la proximidad más la falta de aire no la ayudaba en nada.

–Pero… Jellal, yo pensé que… ¿Por qué?

Jellal escondió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, acariciándole la piel con la nariz. Suspiro y beso su cuello –vine a demostrar que no soy gay, Erza.

Que bien sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

Erza sonrió.

A decir verdad, nunca le gustaron esas cortinas. _Mañana las quemo…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

–Mirajane ¿Puedes atender el teléfono antes de que se lo tire por la cabeza a Laxus?

–Por supuesto Makarov-sama –contestó Mirajane, la secretaria –despacho de Makarov Dreyar.

–¿Mira? Uh, ¿Podrías –_quédate quieto un momento –_podrías pasarme con Makarov-senpai un momento?

–Hai, Erza–Mirajane tapo el auricular –Makarov-sama, es Erza-chan.

–Ponla en altavoz.

–Bien –Mirajane apretó el botón.

–Erza ¿Qué ocurre? Tu turno empieza en 10 minutos.

–Eeh, verá, sobre eso… _realmente necesito que te quedes quieto un segundo…_ perdón por eso, senpai.

–Erza ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Mirajane preocupada, Laxus arqueó una ceja y Makarov frunció el ceño.

–¿Erza?

–umm… senpai –_oye, no, espera –¡MOU! –_Habla Jellal Fernandez, el novio de Erza –La pelirroja se sonrojo violentamente –Erza no podrá ir a la oficina hoy, es más… mañana tampoco, así que no la esperen.

Makarov levanto ambas cejas –¿Y eso por qué?

–Está ocupada

–¿Haciendo qué?

–Haciendo el amor conmigo, por su puesto -

–¡_JELLAL como te atreves! –_se escuchó el grito de la pelirroja por todo el cuarto, a Laxus se le desencajo la mandíbula en una expresión de sorpresa, Mirajane cubría su boca completamente sonrojada, sin embargo Makarov había sido más dramático y había caído graciosamente.

–¿¡Qué!? –exclamo Laxus.

–Ya sabe, ahora tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_Tu-tu-tu-tu_

Había cortado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De todos los drabbles de "Little pieces", éste es en definitiva mi favorito. Lo adoro en toda su extensión y, sinceramente, también me gusta para el jerza al igual que para el SasuSaku. Ni Erza es una inocente víctima y la distancia de Jellal concuerda con su estupidez de no merecer a Erza.

De hoy en más, publicare los Drabbles por separado. Me di cuenta que así lleno más el fandom, dentro de lo que pueda, y lograre colocarle su introducción así al que le guste el tema individualmente, entra al que le guste. Aunque sigo insistiendo, en éste fandom son excepcionalmente apáticos.

Vuelvo a insistir: Hay un fanfic excelente e . n e t llamado _En la cama del príncipe_, es una excelente adaptación de una trilogía erótica al jerza, les prometo que les gustara mucho.

Hasta lueguito.


End file.
